My little girl
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: As she watches Sydney and Vaughn ice skating, Irina remembers the first time she took her daughter.


**A/N-** Here's a short fiction I wrote a little bit ago for no particular reason other than I was bored. It's not very long but it figured why not post it. Reviews, of course, are appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Alias is not mine.

* * *

Irina watched as her daughter skated around the rink with Michael Vaughn. They seemed so happy, especially when they decided to make plans to go to Santa Barbara. Irina could guess what was going to happen there. She watched as his cell phone rang, he was called into work, just as she had planned it. He made a joke about never actually having time off from the CIA, but they would somehow get to Santa Barbara. She watched as her daughter kissed him and he slowly skated off the ice. Sydney looked so peaceful, but Irina would have to ruin that now. Irina slowly made her way into the ice rink building and toward her daughter.

* * *

It was her first time on the ice, but it was like she was born to skate. 

Okay, Irina admitted it; with Sydney almost everything came easy, even at only five years old. Sydney laughed as she fell and Irina skated over making sure her daughter got right back up instead of crying like many girls her age would have done.

She didn't want to leave, and so far she had no call to. As long as she could be useful, keep getting the KGB new information off of Jack, she wouldn't have to leave them.

But there was a new problem, Jack said he may leave, and if he does, she'll be pulled. Irina had to convince him to stay, but she didn't know how. She could set some attack, something that would keep Jack occupied for a while. At least until he forgot about this whole leaving the CIA thing. She could just convince him to stay because they needed him, that wouldn't be too hard, he was a push over. She could – Irina's thoughts were cut off as Sydney called out, "Lookey Mommy!"

Once she was sure she had her mothers attention Sydney raced across the ice as fast as she could, slamming into the wall to stop herself, laughing the whole time.

"Wow sweetie, you just flew by didn't you?"

"Like a bullet!" Sydney said with a wide smile showing off where she had lost her front tooth.

"We'll have to tell Daddy when he calls won't we?"

"Where is he this time?" Sydney asked skating over to her mother.

"On a boring trip in Canada." Irina lied. Jack was in China she believed, on a mission to retrieve a bomb. But by the time he gets there the KGB will have already secured it.

Sydney smiled "He'll call tonight though?"

"He always does" Irina said as Sydney went back to doing figure eights.

_Sydney doesn't deserve to be stuck with someone like me. _Irina thought as she crossed her arms. _Love isn't always enough to make up for what you've done. It can't change the future. I won't be with her forever, there's no way. Jack will eventually quit, or retire at one point, so I'll have to go back. She will have to lose her mother, and she shouldn't have to do that. It wasn't her choice that I did this. _

* * *

Sydney drank hot cocoa as Irina undid her skate laces. 

"Mommy does the ice turn to water in the summer?"

"No sweetie, they have machines to keep it cold."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, ask your daddy, he'll know."

"Why not have a pool in the summer and ice rink in the winter?"

"Because some people like to ice skate year round."

"Why?"

"Because they do."

"Can we skate in the summer?"

"Of course."

"If I take my hot cocoa outside will it freeze?" Sydney asked looking down at her steaming drink.

"You're just full of questions today aren't you?"

"Will it?" Sydney insisted pulling her foot out of the skate Irina had just finished unlacing.

"Not right away."

Irina paused looking up at her daughter who was staring at the marshmallows dissolving in her drink.

"Can I ask you a question Syd?"

"Of course Mommy."

"What would you do if I-" Irina paused picking out her words. "-went away." She concluded.

Sydney bit her lip thinking. "I would go with you." She decided nodding her head.

"What if you couldn't?"

"Why not?"

"Just because."

Sydney gave her mother a look then started thinking again. "I would be sad. But you would come back, so I would be waiting with Daddy."

Irina smiled fighting back tears. "Of course sweetie, I love you." Irina said leaning over and kissing her daughters forehead before going back to getting the other skate off.

**

* * *

A/N-** Hope you enjoyed this! Please review. 


End file.
